


Not all good times stay

by ilikedying



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikedying/pseuds/ilikedying
Summary: Stan was abused by his sisterStan was rescused by his super best friendStan was happy for a short whileStan was returned to his homeStan was gone





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time to get beaten up by people who see this-  
> Also the ending of this fanfic will be way worse  
> Not sorry  
> Also the POVs keep changing

**WARNING:  
Mentioned Abuse  
along with Suicide  
** _**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!** _

**_\--------------------_ **

Stan was good at keeping secrets. He had only one secret. And it was  _horrible._

His sister, Shelly. loved making him suffer. Everyday, her abuse would get worse and worse... Stan wanted to talk about it but he didn't wanna get killed by her.

He was good at hiding bruises except for the ones on the face. His friends always asked about his bruises. But he always had an excuse..

Kyle had doubts with Stans excuses though..

Kyle didn't believe his doubts until one day.

**SBF♥ - Now:**

**1 missed call**

Alright. That's weird. Stan doesn't usually call. He normally texts it away. And its like 2AM. He's awake?

Kyle was worried.. And.. Confused.

Kyle decides to call back but no answer.. He calls one more time. And again, and again... It kept saying Stans phone was turned off. His phone is never off.. Chills went down Kyles spine.. What if...

"Fuck it!" Kyle yells "Mom! I'm going to Stans house!"

Sheila was sleeping

Kyle, slamming the door behind him starts running towards Stans house.

 _God dammit Stan. Why do you have to worry me like this?!_ Kyle thinks to himself

Kyle knocks on the door to see Sharon, Stans mom open it

"Uhm hello! Can I meet Stan?" Dammit, His worrying made him look so formal...

"Ah! Kyle! Sure, he's in his room. He's sleeping though..." Sharon leaves the door open for him "Alright, Thanks." Kyle replies as he closes the door. He straight heads to Stans room and knocks.

"Who's there...!?" Holy shit. Stans voice sounded so... Different. That's  _not_ how he sounds like. Kyle takes a deep breath before answering

"Stan! it's me Kyle!" The door opens only to worry Kyle more

Stan was crying.

"Stan?! Are you okay?" Kyle asks, Jesus he was so worried about what happened to Stan. Stan was spacing out for a whole minute before replying.

"Doesn't matter.. Uh I- Um.. Come in." Alright. This was strange. He never messed up with his words or paused for a bit. Even when they were just kids. Either way, Kyle comes in.

Stan seemed to be quiet. Quieter than usual...

"Stan?" He looks at Kyle "Are you okay? and be honest this time." Stan started to become nervous... But he can't lie to his best friend can he? Unless he tries to.

"Kyle, why wouldn't I be okay?" Stan asks. It obviously wasn't true.

"Because, it was the first time you  _called_ me. You're also being quieter than usual Stan! And don't think I didn't notice the puffy eyes." Kyle stated

 _Did I this much proof I'm sad?_ Stan thought to himself..

A minute of silence until Stan replies

"Fine! You got me.. I'm not fine..." Kyle knew he asked the truth but it still hit him hard... "Why? Did something happen?" 

"I can't explain this as long my sisters in this house.."

 _Shelly? What has she done?_ Kyle was confused... "Alright then.. At my house then?" Stans eyes lit up "Sure..!" 

"Okay then.. Let's go." Kyle gets up, Stan opens the door and anxiously looks around. Kyle never saw Stan behaving this way... Stan sighs "Let's go..."

They both got out of the house, Safe.

Stan was both relieved and nervous. What if he's being annoying? What if Kyle starts to dislike him? Stans thoughts suffocated him...

His thoughts calmed down a bit when they reached Kyles house.

**_\--------------------_ **

**Alright! That's all for todays chapter! I'm sorry this ones a bit short-, But I hope you all will enjoy the next chapter more!!**

**Stay tuned!✌️**


	2. Day 1 (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story actually starts

**WARNING:  
Mentioned Abuse  
along with Suicide  
** _**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!** _

**_\--------------------_ **

**_"_** Alright Stan, Please tell me... What happened" Kyle asked, Its pretty special for Kyle to be worried for someone. He usually acts like he's emotionless but...This time... He  _cared._

Stan was scared. Scared of what will happen if Shelly found out that he told Kyle. He wanted to change his mind and go home but... He can't lie to his friend. Someone he has trusted for so long... Stan takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"You know my sister, Shelly. Right?" Stan asked, Kyle nodded "Yeah. Why?" Kyle did not like where  _this_  was going...

"She's a good chunk of a reason why I have these bruises..." Kyle literally felt his heart drop. He wanted to say something but Stan cut him off "She physically abuses me. Not only physically but verbally too... Everyday her abuse becomes worse, and worse... And I can't even defend myself because she'll act like she was the victim." Telling his problems got Stan crying "It fucking hurts man... What did I do to her? Why does she hate me this much? Is it because I was fucking born?" Kyle was heartbroken. He didn't know his Super Best friend for years was going through all  _this_  without him even knowing...

"I'm fucking terrified... She even went that far that few days she forced me to swallow a bunch of sleeping pills. I  _didn't_  wanna die." Stan looks at Kyle "I didn't wanna die because I wanted see  _you_  again. I didn't wanna leave you alone Kyle..." Stan was about to say more but was interrupted by a hug. 

"Stan.. Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I could've tried to do  _anything_  to stop what you were going through... Even if I had to  _end someones life_ for it..." Kyle states "Stan. You _are_  my Best friend. And I  _don't_  wanna lose you." At this point. Stan started crying. "I-I'm sorry Kyle.. I-I was just do scared of what s-she'll do if I told someone" Stan hugged back

"You don't have to be afraid anymore alright? I promise I'll keep you away from her" Kyle said as he wiped Stans tears

"Thanks, Kyle" Stan smiled

But this time. Stans smile was different. It felt like it was...  _genuine_. It was now Kyle knew all of his other uhm.. 'smiles' were  _fake_. I guess Kyle and Stan will be together the whole weekend.

Or maybe forever.

"Are you hungry?" Kyle asks, he felt weird asking it but he just wanted to know...

"Y..Yeah... I mean because of the situation at my home I am.." Stan replies. 

_Did Shelly not even let him eat?_

Kyle gets up "Alright!"

He goes downstairs to the kitchen. Kyle doesn't know what's his favourite so he just makes a few sandwiches. hopefully it helps Stan.

Kyle goes back to Stan with 5 sandwiches on a plate in hand.

"Well.. It's not much bu-" Before Kyle even finishes he noticed Stan already nomming the sandwiches "You were that hungry?" 

"Hell yeah I was" Stan replies

At least he's alright now.

"Would you like if I call a few more people to come over for the weekend" Kyle asks. Stans eyes light up "Hell yeah man!" At this point Stan was actually happy

"Alright!" Kyle replies "Clyde and Kenny then? Because I mean you don't like Craig and Tweek won't come without Craig. And we all know why we won't want Cartman here..." 

"Sure!" Dammit. Stans smile is adorable.

"Okay! Next day though" Kyle knew his mom won't like three of his friends at his home at 4am...

"Alright!"

Stan ended up staying at Kyles house.

**_\--------------------_ **

**Ouch I'm sorry for breaking my promise that this chapter would be better-**

**This is my first time writing don't judge me-**

**Alright this is all for today again-**

**Also don't worry I won't add the cringy "Peace" I added here like last time**

**👋**


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be lovey-dovey between Stan and Kyle   
> But then the endingwillju st-

**WARNING:  
Mentioned Abuse  
along with Suicide  
** _**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!! Also the suicides at the ending of this fanfic sorry angst lovers** _

**_\--------------------_ **

They arrived. Kenny and Clyde arrived.

Kyle didn't tell the _exact_ reason why Stan was here to his mom but he did tell he'd be staying with Kyle. Though Kyle didn't hide the reason why Stan was here to Clyde and Kenny.

At least they won't tell anyone. 

Hearing the condition Stan was in. Clyde and Kenny mentioned they'd stay the whole weekend if it makes Stan happy.

Stan never believed his friends loved his friends this much,  _Because of Shelly._ He was happy to see he wasn't alone. 

Stans fear of Shelly wasn't gone though. Everytime they were outside, only for a minute. Stan would look everywhere to see if Shellys there or not. Kyle tried to convince him that Shelly  _doesn't_ know Stans with him. But of course he won't be able to move on the past trauma...

"Mmmph mph mphmphhm mphm..." ("There's nothing intresting today...") Kenny decided to break the silence. "Mphmphhhm?" ("Anyone got ideas?") 

Clyde opened his mouth to say something. But didn't say it.

"Alright. Let's just make today simple then we'll go to more interesting places" Kyle states "Let's just go to... Our favourite place..." Everyone looked up at Kyle as he stood up "Starks Pond!"

\--------------------

They reached earlier than they thought they would. So many years, yet the place hasn't changed a bit.

This was the place Stan and Kyle mostly spent their time on.

"It's funny how time only changes a few stuff. Not everything." Kyle mentioned. Starks Pond really was beautiful...

"I know right? That's good though... No one would want the beauty of this place to be tore apart." Stan replied, He was enjoying his time there. Especially with Kyle...

Kyle felt like Stan wanted to say something. But he can't figure out what.

"Do you think there would be any type of fish in here?" Clyde asked. Everyone was looking at Clyde. "Mph.. Mhphmm!!" ("Uhm.. Maybe!!") Kenny replied

"Guys this is a pond! I doubt there are any fishes here..." Kyle was speaking the truth. Kenny groaned "Mphmmhmph... Mph mphmm." ("Alright then... Fun killer") 

There's a dead silence for a moment. 

Kyle can't stop smiling. Stans raven black hair. It's just... So soft. Kyle noticed the Stan fell asleep.

"Alright guys, How about we go home now? since there's nothing to do... Also because Stan fell asleep." Kyle asks, Everyone nods.

Kyle picked Stan up and they all went home.

**_\--------------------_ **

**I swear these chapters just get more shorter and more boring...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inactivity non-existent fans


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like working on this series? Even though it's short and boring I... Really like working on this?

**WARNING:  
Mentioned Abuse  
along with Suicide  
** _**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!! Also the suicides at the ending of this fanfic sorry angst lovers** _

_**\--------------------** _

It hasn't been too much of boring hasn't it? It has been a bit fun at Starks Pond yesterday... But today could be better?

"What now?" Kyle asked, everyone somehow knew what he was talking about.

 _"Alright. Let's just make today simple then we'll go to more interesting_ places"

Clyde speaks up about something he didn't wanna tell yesterday.

"Lets go to a café!" Everyone liked that idea. I mean Clyde also has the best choices and ideas so it'll be understandable why the place they will go to will be fun.

Stan was the most overjoyed one. Kyle knew why.

"Mpphmh mh mhhmh?" ("What're we waiting for then?") Kenny asked. "Mph Mm!" ("Let's go!")

"Wait but are we gonna go in..." Clyde paused, looking at everyone  "...Theesee clooothes?"

Of course Stan didn't have his stuff! Stan became nervous... Apparently Kyle had brought his stuff just yesterday after he slept.

"Psst... Don't worry!" Kyle whispered to Stan. Stan only nodded. Kenny stood up "MmphM! Mhmpph!" ("C'mon! Let's go!")

"Alright then." Clyde replied. 

They all stood up to change their clothes.

Clyde had his recognisable clothes. 

He wore the same jacket he wears at school everyday. 

Kyle was wearing a white shirt with brown lines. Along with his normal green button jacket, but it was unbuttoned. Kenny had a normal grey shirt. No one commented about it because of the fact he's poor.

Stan on the other hand, had reallyyy different clothes. Clothes his friends  _never_ saw him with.

A sea blue scarf. With a black shirt and a yellow jacket.

"Whoah Stan! I never saw you with these clothes...! They're adorable" Kyle commented. Kyle meant it.

"Thanks Kyle..." Stan was too nervous to sound happy.

They left for whatever place they were going to.

\--------------------

Everyone were talking to each other about random stuff until Clyde pointed out to the café.

"Stoner Café huh? Well doesn't sound bad either!" Kyle realllyyy didn't like the name of the place. It was stupid.

"Do you care about the name or or  place itself?" Kenny asked. He didn't want his chance to eat get taken away. Again...

The place from the inside looked great! It looked really clean. It was also pretty cold.

"They have the A/C on for a weather like this?" Kyle whispered to Clyde. "Yeah they do. They apparently think  _everyone_ has warm clothes" Clyde whispers back. Stans lucky to have a scarf.

The 4 boys take seats.

"Alright what would you guys like?" Kyle asked, He promised to pay while they were walking.

"I'm really gonna sound like Tweek here but... Coffee? They make the best!!" Clyde wasn't wrong. He did sound like Tweek.

"Alright. Kenny?"

"PIZZA!! A huge pizza!!" Kenny legit yelled. He  _needed_ food.

"Uh alright... Stan?" 

Stan was silent for a moment. "I-I.. I think I would have cake and orange juice..."

"Alright then that's everyone!" Kyle stood up

"What about you?" Kenny asked "Me? Oh I'd just have a donut." Kyle replied. Everyone knew how much he loved donuts.

Kyle went to order.

It only took a minute.

It wasn't even a second until Kenny grabbed all the slices of his pizza and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Hey look we got a pizza goblin here!" Kyle joked. Clyde giggled while Stan and Kenny didn't react at all.

"How do they make everything delicious here?!" Stan asked. "I know right? It's as if the source of deserts and fast foods is this..." Kyle really liked the place, except the name of it.

"At this point, I don't want weekends to end. It's actually so fun with you guys..." Clyde decides to break the tiny silence.

"You read my mind." Kyle was thinking the same thing. It's so fun going out with friends.

Everyone had finished what they got by now. 

"So... Wanna go home now? I'm stuffed." Kenny asked, he sounded much more healthier.

"Alright" Everyone stood up

Everyone went back home. Today was fun. It really was.

_**\--------------------** _

**I hope you guys like this chapter better than the others?**

**I think this ones also a bit short but alright.**

**I actually really like how this is going**

**Thanks for actually reading this series even though it sucks-**

**👋**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Stan Marsh stans


End file.
